Persona 4: Be Your True Mind
by Jodasgreat
Summary: Naoya Todou and friends find themselves in a world where demons still exist, and upon being brought to the real world, realize there are many mysteries to solve, and limited time to do Will they solve them, or will the answers dissapear, just as they have for the last fifteen years?
1. Chapter 1

**Persona 4:**

**Be Your True Mind**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Mikage Amusement Park, 1996_

"Woah woah woah! I am _not_ riding THAT!" A frightened Masao "Mark" Inaba stood in the center of the park, gazing up at the huge structure that was a roller coaster.

"Yes you are," The scarf- wearing Kei Nanjo stated as there was no way Inaba could get out of this park without getting on.

"No way!" he turned around to face another of his friends, "Come on dude, will YOU agree with me?"

The reply didn't help, "Just get on, it'll be fun."

"Yeah! What Naoya said! It'll be so much fun~!" The girl standing next to Naoya, Maki Sonomura, spoke up. "Aren't we here to have some fun? What better way to have fun than a roller coaster~!"

"There are lots of better ways to have fun! Like not trying to kill yourself!" Masao backs up - straight into the line for the roller coaster. Upon seeing this, Nanjo wastes no time in getting into the line as well, preventing the former from leaving. "Wha- hey! Move!"

"I think I'll just stay right here, I _am_ in line after all." Nanjo smirked, enjoying the situation all too well.

"Wait for me!" Maki also jumped into line behind Nanjo, "Naoya, Elly come on!" She waved to the two not yet in line.

"Ooh, I can't wait~! Let's go Naoya!" Eriko 'Elly' Kirishima grabbed the hand of Naoya Todou and dragged him into the line with the others.

When the time came, they all piled into the car, with Nanjo sitting directly behind Mark (so that he can see the hat-wearing teen scream in terror), and Maki and Eriko sitting on either side of Naoya, latching on to his arms as the coaster begins to move. "Here we go~!" they both exclaim.

Nanjo pats Mark on the back, "Don't worry, Inaba. You won't die - I think." His remark serves to freak the other out even more as the coaster begins its ascent. It rises slowly to the top, with Mark freaking out the whole way up. Then the car disconnects from the chain, rounds the top of the hill, and plummets. The whole group screams, some in joy, one in terror as the car speeds up. It goes faster and faster, making a very loud rumbling noise as it falls. And then - darkness.

* * *

_TV World, 15 Aug. 2011_

Yosuke Hanamura stood up and brushed off his pants after a less than graceful entrance into the TV world. He turned to face his partner who had gone in before him (and also landed safely on his feet), "Hey Yu, What's on the agenda for today's training? Also, why have training? We caught the killer, haven't we?"

Yu Narukami turned around to face Yosuke, "You can never be too careful. Just in case anything else happens, we don't want to be caught off guard."

"Ah, okay. If only we got paid to do this..." Yosuke pondered before getting smacked in the back of the head.

"What do you think those coins are we get in the chests in the dungeons? We do get paid to do this!" The one who hit him, Chie Satonaka let out a mini-rant.

A tall boy called out to the bickering pair, "C'mon senpai! Stop bickering and get ready to fight!" the boy, Kanji Tatsumi, gestured to the armor that he was putting on over his clothes.

"Kanji is right, you need to get ready. We don't have all day." Yu sounded slightly annoyed by the pair, but the expression on his face didn't show any of it. Once they composed themselves, Yu continued, addressing the whole group. "I know we've caught the killer, but we need to stay strong in case something else comes up. this world is still foggy and could be used by someone else if they wanted to, so we need to be prepared. Rise, can you do a preliminary scan?"

"Sure thing senpai~!" Rise Kujikawa happily summoned her persona, Himiko, and began scanning the surrounding areas. "As always, something powerful has shown up in the game, but..." Her expression suddenly darkens, startling the group.

The bear-suited boy, Teddie spoke up, "What is it Rise-chan? Do you need a back rub?"

"It's not that.. the powerful presence doesn't seem to be a shadow. And there's five of them!" Gasps from the whole team could be heard.

"Five of them..? That sounds bad..." the red-wearing Yukiko Amagi spoke timidly.

Kanji, being much more confident, urged the group on, "C'mon! Let's meet 'em! If they fight us, we can mess 'em up!"

"Thank you, Rise. And Kanji has a point," Yu stated, "We should go there and see what they are, first."

* * *

"AAHHHHH- oomph!" Mark stood up and surveyed his surroundings "Where are - WHAT THE HELL!? Guys, what's going on now!?"

Eriko was the first to stir, "Huh? It's a..."

"Video game, it seems." Nanjo tried to keep his composure, something he was rather good at, especially given the events that transpired.

Masao, however, was still freaking out. "This is why I don't ride roller coasters! Did you plan this?" He directed that question at Nanjo, but Maki helped restore his logic.

"Come on Mark! Nobody could plan this, and no one here would want to if they could!"

"..Right, but what are we going to do? Where are we?" More logical, but not without questions, Mark continued.

Eriko, however, was not paying attention to the conversation, instead allowing her eyes to drift all over their new surroundings. "A roller coaster that transports you into a video game, how fascinating! I wonder what amazing relics I could discover in this world!" Before she knew it, all eyes were on her.

Naoya placed a hand on her shoulder, "Eriko, I think it would be best if you joined our discussion here," Her face turned red as she realized there were more important things to discuss.

Nanjo took this opportunity... to verbally attack Mark. "I still believe Kirishima has better composure than Inaba."

"Hey! It's perfectly natural to freak out when you wake up in another world!" Mark tried to defend himself.

"Uh, guys..." Maki stammered, pointing behind the others, "I think we have a problem."

They all turned around to see what she was pointing at, "D-Demons!" Nanjo exclaimed.

A smirk appeared on Naoya's face. "Well, then we know how to take care of that right? PERSONA!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, I'm back, with a hopefully more regular update schedule! If you're still interested in the OC party that is A New Life, Don't worry, I'm not abandoning that. In fact, I plan to be updating that regularly now, more specifically on Sundays, starting tomorrow, and updating this on Saturdays.

I only had Naoya, Maki, Nanjo, Mark, and Eriko in this chapter because that was the party I chose when I played P1. Don't worry, the others will show up later, and possibly some characters from the other games as well. Also, I went with the Japanese names for the P1 characters because the revelations names annoy me to no end.

This story will include NO OCs, only canon characters. If you want OCs, as I said before, look for A New Life.

Don't forget to leave your input, the review option is there, use it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Persona 4:**

**Be Your True Mind**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_TV World, 15 Aug, 2011_

"PERSONA!" Naoya's shout alone would be enough to drop a grown man off his feet, the boy's face showed the determination that had built up over the adventures that he had endured. Out of him emerged Amon-Ra, the symbol of such determination: his ultimate Persona. Naoya turned towards the demons in front of him and let his command be known, "Agidyne!" As soon as he gave the order, the demons were engulfed in the flames and disappeared from existence. Naoya then turned towards his comrades.

Nanjo was the first to speak after a long silence, "That was quite a show, Todou.., However, we should not waste all day just standing here." His eyes, as usual, slowly drifted towards the one with the hat.

"H-hey! What are you lookin' at me for!? I totally agree that we shouldn't be standing here, waiting to get killed by demons!" Masao stepped back and argued against Nanjo's assumptions.

Maki stepped in before an argument could really commence, "Calm down guys! We need to start looking for a way out before more demons come..."

"Wait," Nanjo interrupted, "Where's Kirishima?"

A few seconds of silence passed before a voice could be heard in the distance, "Hey guys! I found a treasure chest!" - And a chorus of sighs let out amongst the group.

* * *

The members of the Investigation Team were quickly ascending in the Void Quest, a dungeon which they had previously completed, when they heard a loud thump immediately above them.

They all took a step back, "I-is that them? That sounded a little louder than normal shadows..." Yosuke stuttered, afraid of what's to come.

Rise spoke from behind her persona's visor, "Yep, that's defieitely them alright.."

"It's doesn't matter that they're a little stronger," Kanji raised the chair he was using as a weapon, "We caught the killer, right? We can beat anything that comes in our way!"

Yu nodded his head in agreement as he cleaned the remains of a shadow off of his katana, "Kanji is right, we have become very powerful over the last few months, however, do not forget the reason that we entered this world today in the first place. We always need to be ready for anything that can come at us."

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Chie said before bolting towards the staircase leading to the next floor, where the danger awaited. The rest of the team acknowledged that they had to go upstairs sometime and followed suit.

* * *

"Lesson learned. Do not wander off on your own." Naoya commented while he watched Maki heal up some minor wounds Eriko had encountered when a demon jumped out of the treasure chest she had found.

"I still got something out of the chest!" Eriko still smiled as she displayed the object she was holding. It was small, white, and had a gas constantly coming off of it.

Nanjo was unimpressed, "I believe that is a block of dry ice. It is known to be rather harmful when in direct contact with skin." The smile on the girl's face quickly dissipated as she let go of the block, allowing it to slowly evaporate away on the floor.

Maki looked up as she completed her job, "Kei! That was mean!"

"Mean, but true." Kai smirked while he turned around to face Mark, who was searching the demon's remains, "You found anything, Inaba?"

"Just some money," Mark looked thoroughly disgusted as he searched the body, "ugh, these demons are different from before. They're all squishy and stuff.. not to mention this creepy mask it wears."

Naoya turned to face him as well, "Yeah.. that is weird.. I guess there are a lot of things that have yet to be explained.."

Just then, the sound of multiple footsteps began to draw near, "Shit! More of them!" Masao got up and assumed a battle position, the rest of the group doing the same.

* * *

Yosuke turned to his partner, "Hey Yu, wait!" causing said partner to turn around to face him, and everyone else. "Did you guys hear that? It sounded like a voice.."

"I think it might be, but who would it belong to?" Yu pondered the question while the whole team was stopped, awaiting a decision to proceed towards and possibly engage the potential threat.

Their train of thought was interruped when a voice could be heard down the corridor, this time, a different one. "Wait, I hear voices! Could it be more people?"

Another voice replied, "Or it could be demons.." The Investigation team was bewildered, yet listening intently to the conversation.

That was, until Kanji shouted into it. "Hey! Who's over there!" He slowly began walking towards the voices while awaiiting their response.

The second voice spoke up again, "There it is again!" it then became louder and directed in the direction of the team, "Hey~!" Then, a girl ran out into view, she seemed to be no older than highschool, especially judging by the gray school uniform she wore. Her most defining characteristic was a large red bow tied in her black hair. Once she got close enough to see the team, she turned around to where her friends supposedly were. "Hey guys! There really are people here!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm sorry if this is a little short but my schedule is a little packed today.

Please, give me your input on the story so far, it really helps.

Anyways, see you tomorrow with ANL, and next week you'll see more of this and the amazing Persona 1 characters.


	3. Chapter 3

**ペルソナ****4**

**Be Your True Mind**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_TV World, 15 Aug, 2011_

"Slow down, Sonomura! You shouldn't run so far away!" Nanjo runs after the girl until he comes across not only her, but another group of people with whom he is unfamiliar. "- Huh? Who are these people?"

The man with blonde hair stepped forward, looming over both Maki and Nanjo. "I think we need to know who YOU are first! How did you get in here?!"

Maki took a step back towards Nanjo, who retained a cynical composure. "Awfully nice way to treat a couple lost kids, isn't it?"

"And what do you mean by 'in here'?" Maki added, "Where exactly ARE we anyways?!"

By this point, all of the Hermelin kids had assembled in the hallway. Everyone present exchanges glances upon the arrival of these people."You said you were lost, right?" the grey-haired one spoke, focusing once again on the topic at hand. "Please explain, we have never seen multiple people show up here at a time, not to mention as composed as you seem to be." He spoke with a more friendly tone, but still seemed highly suspicious of the group.

"Well," Naoya stepped forward to talk to the others, "My name is Naoya, and these are my friends Maki, Nanjo, Mark, and Eriko. As for how we got here, I don't know. One second we were on a roller coaster, the next we were here." He provided the basics, and earned a bunch of incredulous looks from the group he was addressing.

"Wait, What? How does that make any sense? How long have you been in here?" One of them spoke out, the one wearing headphones to be exact.

"I don't know," Maki replies, "It doesn't feel like it's been that long, but if it helps, last I remember it was the 20th of August." Her comment generates more funny looks than Naoya's story.

The girl in red looks particularly shocked by this. "The 20th!? But it's only the 15th! How does that work? Did you go back in time?"

"- Or they could've been in here for over a year and not known it. I mean, when I was here it felt a lot shorter than it was, maybe that could be it?" The one with blonde hair had calmed down by now and was throwing out a theory.

"Possibly," The Grey-haired one, seemingly their leader, spoke again. "You said you last remember it being August 20th, August 20th of what year?"

"It was 1996," Nanjo said, "What year is it now, then?" This time, all of them simultaneously let out a sharp gasp, indicating that that was not the answer they had expected.

"I- It's- It's 2011... That means...," the girl in red stammered.

"That we've been gone for 15 years, doesn't it? How -" Nanjo starts, but was soon cut off by Eriko.

"Ingriguing! I wonder what kind of mystical forces could cause someone to go forward 15 years! Who knew something could be so much more interesting than winding up in a video game world populated by demons! It's time travel now too!" And now, insted of gasps, there were sighs. Even from those who didn't know her, there was no one who didn't sigh. If these sighs could be harvested, they would power the Earth for a year.

"Figures, the first thing she says and it's after we find out we've been gone for a decade and a half." Nanjo, obviously, sighed.

Mark, however, brought the topic of conversation back on track. "Wait Nanjo, you actually believe them? There's no way it's been 17 years! These guys are just fooling with us!" He turned to the other group, "Tell me, what year is it really?"

"No, really," The girl in green, who hadn't talked yet, spoke up. "It's 2011. Some of us weren't even born in 1996, and the rest of us were only newborns then!"

"So they've been here for 15 years," The girl with pigtails added, "That must explain why I sense personas from them. But then, how come I didn't sense them before, only today?"

"- Wait! Did you say persona? Do you have them too?" Mark, understandably, focused on that one word in her statement.

"Now that I think about it, when was the last time we met someone who _didn't_ have a persona?" Nanjo pondered, trying to make Mark's input seem less useful.

And Naoya took this opportunity to joke. "At least 15 years ago, obviously."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Yes, I know this chapter is short, and I know I haven't posted a chapter in a couple months, but here's a chapter nonetheless. Don't expect any regular updates, though. I have figured out I cant stick to schedules like that. However, I hope to write more often, and if you give me feedback, you can help me do that. So please, review, PM, or anything of the sort so I can continue to write the only active Persona 1- related story on this site. And also, please enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**ペルソナ****4**

**Be Your True Mind**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Junes Food Court, Inaba, 15 August, 2011, Late Afternoon_

The Inaba kids had gotten all of the newcomers out of the TV, and at this point were all assembled around the usual table in the food court- the not-so-secret secret headquarters. They were attracking some looks from the others in the food court, due to the sheer number of them, but nobody, not even Nanjo even suggested they move.

After completing their introductions, and offering some obligatory backstory about how both groups got their personas and about how much technology had advanced in the past fifteen years (a lot), the conversation drifted to the topic of what they were going to do with the five Mikage kids. "So, what are we going to do about them? I mean, they don't have a home around here, and I'm not sure if anyone will accept them if they go back to their families or even the police department, no one would believe that they just dissapeared for a really long time and all of a sudden come back in the same uniform they wore when they disappeared, right?" Chie posed the question in a rather long-winded way.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe we could ask Yu's uncle? You said the police might not believe it, but if there's anyone that can work things out, it would be him, right?" Yukiko wondered aloud.

Yu, however, did not agree with Yukiko's Idea. "There's no way that could work, my uncle's already getting suspicious of me. If I brought five random kids to him who probably have been recorded as long dead by now, there's no way he could just say, 'sure I'll help you' and let me be on my way. Also, since Yukiko posed that idea, her place probably isn't open..," he paused to think for a second, "Oh, wait! I think there is one person who just might be aple to help-"

Before Yu was able to finish his sentence, a familiar voice cut in. "Oh, Hi guys! Didn't expect to see you here again... Woah! You've got a lot of people here! Who're these guys?" Adachi, the idiot detective of the Inaba police force and partner to Yu's uncle Dojima, aproached the group carrying a shopping basket filled with cabbage.

"Oh, hi Adachi..," Yu stammered, "These guys are..."

"Some of my old friends from the city! They came here to visit but they can't seem to find anywhere to stay. You know how there's no hotels out here and the only inn is always expensive and packed this time of year? No offence to the inn, of course." Yosuke jumped in, providing both a cover story and making an attempt at sorting out living arrangements.

"So they need a place to stay? Well, I guess I could take them to my place, but they'd have to feed themselves. I only have enough cabbage for myself!" Adachi, surprisingly, accepted the offer, allowing everyone to let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Everyone had said their goodbyes for the day while they went their separate ways, the Mikage kids all going with Adachi to his house. At this point they were walking through the shopping district. "So, where are you guys from?" he asked, trying to start up a conversation with the people who will be living with him, at least until the end of the month, he figures.

"We're from Mikage-Cho, you know where that is?" Eriko responded.

Adachi's face lightened up even more than it already was, "No really? I grew up there! What school do you go to?"

"St. Hermelin High! Where did you go?" Maki chirped.

"Same place! Wow, it's a small world isn't it? I remember when I was in high school, I could get all sorts of good grades without even-" Adachi reminiced out loud until being interrupted.

"Excuse me!" A middle-aged woman walked up to him, "I'm looking for my nephews, have you seen them?"

Maki was the one to reply, "Erm... What do they look like?"

The woman raised her hand to her waist, "Well, one of them's about this tall and-"

And then two small boys ran into her. "Auntie! Shin-nii-san and I want one of those 'steak skewer' things! Can we get one? Please?" This kid had silver hair like Yu, and if they had not been previously told, Adachi and the Mikage kids would have had no idea he was a boy. His brother, Shin supposedly, looked to be a little older, around nine years old and had brown hair that looked like Yosuke's.

"No, I already spend enough money on you kids already. I don't even know why I agreed to take you in, when your brother gets out of the academy, I'm sending you back to live with him, you clear?" After scolding the kids, she turns to Adachi and company, "Sorry for wasting your time, turns out these brats were right here. Thanks anyway."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Mark says before continuing in the direction they were going previously, with the rest following behind.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at Adachi's house. "Well, this is it. I know it's not very big but, better than nothing, right?

"Not very big might be an understatement, Adachi-san." Nanjo looked around at a kind of cramped and dirty quarters he had never seen before. This was their new life.

Meanwhile, outside there sat a shadowed figure, writing in their notebook. _These people are definitely suspicious, but they seem to be rather nice. However, why are they living with detective Adachi? And what is their connection with Narukami's group?_

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Well, I actually like how this chapter turned out, I can actually get some plot in this story now! If I had the time to make this longer, than I absolutely would, but I hope you will enjoy it regardless.

I just came up with the ideas of them living in Adachi's place as well as adding the two boys just now, and I love it! Watch out for them later on, it's going to be fun!

As always, you should continue to support me with reviews, I really appreciate them. See you next time!

PS. This chapter contains a lot of headcanons and non-canon things. Bear with me, I'll explain more thououghly in later chapters.


End file.
